Aki Honda
Aki Honda was a villainess in the manga and anime series Narutaru (Shadow Star). LOTM: Sword of Kings Aki Honda was the leader of a gang of middle-school bullies whose favorite victim was Hiroko Kaizuka, whom they often tormented out of jealousy for her high grades, which skewed the class's performance numbers against them. Aki was such a terror, boys in the class feared her, and one member of her group often faced as much bullying as Hiroko herself, for merely expressing mild opposition to some of what they did. Later, she started a massive gang, composed by 5000 criminals around the state. Hiroko was caught in a double-bind : If she didn't have the best grades possible, her parents would put relentless pressure on her; If she did get good grades, Aki and the others would not only move against her, but regard raising her grades as defiance. Hiroko's best friend Shiina knew almost nothing of this torment, nor of Hiroko's added burden of past abuse by her father. Aki and her gang, Mihaya Ozaki (a Heathers-like follower of a Queen Bee), Hiroka Takamura (an almost stereotypical school bully/henchperson), and Miyoko Shito (the one most nervous about what they were doing, and also one of main series' character Shiina Tamai's friends) rarely missed an opportunity to further ruin Hiroko's life at school. In that time, she fought against Katarina Couteau but was humilliated and defeated. The most notable torture the gang inflicted was forcing Hiroko to eat worms, and then raping her with a test tube, an event Miyoko was beaten for because she was too late to join in. A boy that was friends with Hiroko managed to stop her from continuing, but kept quiet because of his fear of the increasingly brazen Aki. Later that day, the torment reached its zenith when her father, convinced that her friend Shiina was the cause of her bad grades, forbade Hiroko from seeing her. With the one person she loved forced out of her life by her parents' strictness and Aki's monstrous behavior, Hiroko at last snapped. Later, she joined Eckidina KnightWalker to start a civil war during the beginning of the World War III. She attacked Tenguu City with her gang, causing the death of 2 millions. AkiHonda.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Mass Murderers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child Murderer Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Bullies Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Animal Killers Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Arc Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Drug Dealer Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Scary Characters Category:Anarchist Category:Cowards Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:The Dreaded Category:Thugs Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cheaters Category:Opportunists Category:Misanthropes Category:Crime Bosses Category:Outright Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Tomboys Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters hated by DarkFallen Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Dark Legacy Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Minami Takayama Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Damned Souls Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters